ThunderClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s ' In ThunderClan... Gingerstar dipped her head. Littlewillow It's Snowing! 21:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Prickletalon padded up to Gingerstar. "Do you have your deputy in mind? Runningsky is a good choice." Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 15:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Gingerstar shrugged "May all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here for a clan meeting!" Gingerstar yowled. Littlewillow It's Snowing! 23:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) (Wait, so I'm not deputy any more :( There could be a temp. deputy) We gathered under hight rock. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) (Well I guess it would be okay, cause anime isn't coming back anytime soon) Prickletalon skipped over to Loudeagle. "I hope you become deputy, but I told Gingerstar Runningsky was a good choice." She murmured. Loudeagle nodded. "Or we may want Icewing to be deputy again," he whispered back into her ear. Prickletalon gave him a quick lick. "We shall see!" Prickl ar 01:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Daisyleaf curled up in the nursery. 21:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (remember, Seedpaw+Weedkit.) Seedpaw looked down at Weedkit. She nosed him. "Wanna play?" she asked him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) (Pretend that this was Windkit, Sunkit, and Silverkit's apprentice ceremony) My kits were now apprentices. (Who wants to mentor them!) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Rain poured down heavily,the guard didn't notice a white and ginger she-cat go through a secret entrance with a bundle.of fire in her mouth. She placed the fire-colored kit at the foot of the highrock and licked the kit's fur lovingly. "Be good, be brave, be strong. Serve your clan well,my precious kit. You are special and i love you so." The white and ginger she-cat meowed,tears in her eyes she left silently and left the kit mewling. The kit's mewling were drowned out by the thunder and the lightning strikes made it snuggle closer to the foot of the highrock. No one could hear the kit's cries until the storm stopped and the sunlight's rays were upon the highrock and the kit who was shivering and hungry,it survived through the night. [[User:Firestream12|★'''FIRESTREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 21:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... (Windpaw) I was patroling the camp when I spotted a kit on the High Rock. I carried it down to the nursury. It was cold, wet, and hungry from the storm last night. "Silverlightning!" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning walked over to the kit, her silky fur soaked. "I'll call her Firekit." she murmured. She layed her down next to herself. Honeypaw looked at the new kit. "Who is she?" she whimpered. "Firekit, we found her." murmured Silverlightning softly. Honeypaw nodded, and ran over to Blackpaw to play with him/her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) "We found her, sure you did" I muttered to myself. I went on a hunting patrol with my mentor and brought back a mouse and two voles. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon and Loudeagle dashed through the forest. "I smell vole!" Prickletalon told Loudeagle quietly. Loudeagle nodded and soon cuaght it. (Who is deputy?) Prickl ar 01:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (I'm still deputy, Icewing's kits are apprentices now) (Windpaw) I placed my catch by the freash kill pile. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Firekit opened her eyes for the first time,she had been with the strange smelling she-cat for a couple days. She knew that the she-cat wasnt her real mother from her scent,Firekit's mother smelled like flowers and a little of twoleg. "Silverlightning,who is my real mother and do i have siblings?" Firekit asked,surprising Silverlightning. Silverlightning thought Firekit knew that she was her 'real' mother,but she underestimated Firekit. "Firekit,i dont know who your real mother is, Windpaw found you at the foot of the highrock during a rainstorm. But im guessing you may have siblings." Silverlightning replied to Firekit,not realizing she already opened her eyes. Featherpelt passed by and saw Firekit"s opened eyes. She gasped and scampered towards Silverlightning and Firekit. "Firekit! Your....your eyes,your eyes are opened already!" Featherpelt said and Silverlighting looked at Firekit's eyes and she too gasped. Firekit's eyes had a sky-blue eye and blue-green eye,Firestar had the same exact same sky-blue colored eyes as Firekit and when Firestar was a kit,her eyes were blue-green until she got older. Firekit cocked her head,not knowing what they were gasping about. "I know my eyes are opened. What's so special about them opening for the first time? Everyone always opened their eyes when they were kits,like Tigerblood's kits opened their eyes after we took them from their evil and dire mother!" Firekit thought and gasped, "Wait!!?!?! Who is Tigerblood and how do i know about her?? And why did i say in my head that I''' took them?? What in the world is going on?!?!?" (firekit is having firestar's memories and remembering them,soon when she is an apprentice,she'll find out who she is and continue and try to succeed her destiny. also i'll rp blackpaw,who is his mentor???) [[User:Firestream12|★'''FIRE'STREAM'★]] Cookie! Give me! 23:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) '' Prickletalon gasped. She had joined ThunderClan after Firestar had died, but she had seen her a gatherings. Firekit looked just like Firestar. Prickl ar 23:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I wouldn't rp Silver's cat if I were you...) Windpaw practiced fighting with Silverpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (??? Prickletalon is me last time I checked...) Prickl ar 23:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Don't mind that :S) Loudeagle also gasped and watched Firekit. Prickl ar {C}{C}{C {C 23:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Firekit's eyes had opened. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I will have kits like those," Prickletalon mewed and was met by surprise on Loudeagle's face. "Yes, I'm going to have kits," She confirmed flicking Loudeagle's nose lightly. Prickl ar {C}{C}{C {C 23:37, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I batted at Silverpaw's ears. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Blackpaw looked at Firekit and tilted his head sideways. "Firekit reminds me of someone and her scent is really familair. It's like I met her when I was kit, hmmmmmm. Oh well, I'll just go training with Aspentail then." ''Blackpaw thought and scampered towards his mentor. "Hey Aspentail! Are we going training yet? I can't wait to be a warrior soon and fight against the other clans in battle! I could almost feel the roar of the battle, Aspentail!" Blackpaw said and Aspentail purred with laughter. "Okay,okay! Lets go now, soon-to-be-a-warrior. I feel the same way as you do, I was so excited becoming a warrior when I was an apprentice. But always remember this," Aspentail said looking into Blackpaw's eyes and he nodded solemnly. "Being a warrior always doesn't mean fun and fighting, there are love ones at risk when you fight, so promise me this: Never neglect your priveleges and always fight with the Warrior Code." ---- Firekit lifted her paw off of a butterfly's wings, she ran after it as it flew away into the trees. She hissed in annoyance as thorns got into her fur when she went throw bracken. "Stupid bracken." Firekit scowled under her breath. "Hey Gingerstar!" Firekit yowled and for a moment she sounded like Firestar. Gingerstar jumped in surprise as she heard Firestar call her, but when she looked down, she saw Firekit. "Gingerstar, can I be an apprentice now?!" Firekit yowled. "Not yet, Firekit, you are still too young." Gingerstar replied. "Awwwww!" Firekit whined and scampered away, tail up high. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM'۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 20:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (Silverpaw) I heard howling and snarling in the distance. "Dogs! Dogs!" shouted Windpaw and I. Then I noticed, that they didn't sound like dogs. A large wolf ran into camp, soon followed by its pack.... ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 20:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Firekit looked at the wolves run through their camp, she yowled in joy at seeing such big animals. The whole clan was in an uproar, the wolves destroyed their dens and trodded on their prey piile. Gingerstar started yowling orders to the clan and they started to attack the wolves, but they just left and ran into the night. "What was that?" Loudeagle said and the whole clan was puzzled the appearance of the wolves. "Our camp is destoyed! Those rampaging wolves destroyed everything!" Someone yowled and whole clan murmured in agreement. Firekit could feel the air getting tense and she started to whimper for fear of a battle against the wolves. "No!! They killed Sparrowfeather!" Aspntail yowled, tears on her face. "No.....they couldn't let you be killed. No!" Sparrowfeather's still body was in a crater of wolf paw print and you could see marks on his fur too. "Those wolves will rue the day for killing Sparrowfeather! They will rue the day!" Aspentail shrieked, anger anf fury in her yellow eyes. Firekit backed away from Aspentail and the angered clan. Then out of the corner of her mismatched colored eyes, she saw a gray furred animal limp by. She ran towards it and peeked behind a berry bush, she saw a little bundle of gray fur collaspe on the ground and it panted while licking at its blood-stained fur. The wolf pup was bleeding on the leg and Firekit walked towards it, she flinched when the wolf pup growled at her. "Hey you're hurt and you need help! Im trying to help you, no need to get all scary on me!" Firekit meowed at sniffed at the pup's leg. [[User:Firestream12|۩'''FIRE'STREAM'۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 20:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (Windpaw) I saw Firekit run off. I followed her, just in case the wolved wanted to take another cat's life. I saw her with an injured wolf pup. "Away! Away!" it whimpered. I was started that the pup could talk. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:05, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar soon got the clan in order. "Loudeagle, you are hurt!" Prickletalon exclaimed. Prickl ar {C}{C}{C {C 12:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I brought the injured talking wolf pup and Firekit back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry streached and yawned. He nodded to his sister, Silverlightning, who had just woken too. Shatteredsky looked at the wolf pup. She was adopted by a black and white husky when she was young. "What's his name?" asked Shatteredsky {C}{C}{C {C {C}{C}{C {C [[User:Silverwhisker|SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Silver]]whiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Loudeagle turned out to be okay. Prickletalon looked at the wolf pup, "How odd. I have never mett a wolf pup before!" Prickl ar {C}{C}{C {C 21:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "I should take Windpaw out," I mewed to my mate. Prickletalon flicked my ears, "Don't be silly! You just fought a huge battle!" I growled softly. I thought a moment then went on, "The clan needs to be feed, we are hungry and hurt!" I mewed, trying to sound light. Why couldn't Prickletalon understand that warriors needed to be working around the clock? "I guess I'll go with just Windpaw!" I meowed before turning my back and calling for Windpaw. "Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't come!" Prickletalon shouted from behind. Soon Windpaw, Prickletalon and I were off hunting. Prickl ar {C}{C}{C {C 21:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I took a few steps outside of camp, but I couldn't leave the little wolf pup by himself. I waited for the warriors to get a fare distance away fro me, then I ran back to camp. I saw the little pup by himself near the medicine dan. His leg was still injured and dryed blood caked the fur on his leg. He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes. He made a happy yelping noise and I smiled. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Name?" he copyed. "Yes, your name," I said again. The pup thought for a while and said "Lycus." "Ares," said the pup "You Ares." "Ares?" I said. "No I'm Windpaw." "No, Ares you look," said the pup. I thought he was tring to say "You look like Ares." "No, I'm Windpaw," I said again. "Windpaw?" he said. "Yes, Windpaw," I replied. The little pup licked me on the cheak. "Windpaw," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Windpaw? Windpaw, c'mon!" I called to my apprentice. Prickl ar 23:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I padded into the medicine den and asked Featherpelt for some herbs to treat Lycus. She purred and showed me how to help heal his leg. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Windpaw!" I yowled. Where was my apprentice? Prickl ar 23:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I heard Loudeagle calling me, but I ignored him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'll get him," Prickletalon mewed and went searching for him in camp. She found him teading to the wolf pup. "Windpaw, we need you on the patrol. I know you want to help the wolf pup but the clan needs fresh-kill!" she mewed softly. Prickl ar 23:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "His name is Lycus," I snaped. Lycus padded up to Prickletalon and happly said "Saria." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon purred, "Lycus, I'm Prickletalon, but if you wish you can call me Saria." Prickletalon didn't care if Windpaw snapped at her Prickl ar {C}{C}{C {C 00:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Prickletalon?" said Lycus. "Saria you look." he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'm sure this Saria, misses you now. I don't care what you call me only that you are cared for." Prickl ar {C}{C}{C {C 00:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I dressed Lycus' would in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Well, Windpaw, I guess you can stay here," I meowed. Prickletalon was impressed by Lycus and wanted to spend more time with him. Prickl ar 00:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) That night.... (Rping Lycus) The one who they call Windpaw is very nice to me. He knows I don't speak cat very well, like Ares, but knows not of the language of wolves. He reminds me of Shadow, by best friend, before he died, somewhat. And the one who they call Prickletalon is like Saria. She is nice and kind. But will my pack kill the cat's like Shadow, or will they be gone forever like the strange twoleg-cats? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Icey, could you explain Lycus' history?) Prickletalon told Loudeagle that Windpaw wasn't coming. Prickl ar 01:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (It's on his page: Lycus (TC), and his past will also be included in SkyClan's Greatest Warrior) Windpaw let me sleep in "Apprentice den" He is much nicer than my pack, who make's me sleep outside, even in the cold rain. The other "apprentices" not like me much. But Windpaw's seem to sister's like me. They call me "cute" and "puppy", but I don't know what their words mean. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (ok thanks) Prickltalon and Loudeagle both caught 2 squirrels then headed home. Prickl ar 01:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I fell asleep, but also into unsteady dreams. I was runing, but from what I could not see. I saw not of Fallen Shadow or the twoleg-cats. Maybe it be our Alfa, maybe it be father, maybe it be something else... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Wake up, Lycus." Prickletalon mewed softly to Lycus. He was so skinny, a squirrel would do him good. Prickl ar 01:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I awoke to Prickletalon. "Yes?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (wat if firekit started speaking wolf all of a sudden to Lycus and translate everything he says to the clan?? And i thought firekit was gonna be best friends with him since she found him first? Also you spelled Alpha wrong, icy. i am your spelling guardian angel O;) ) Firekit padded up to Lycus and pawed at his head and dropped a rabbit by his nose. She looked at Prickletalon and her eyes told her that she was going to share with him. "Hi Lycus, I'm Firekit. I found you after your pack raided our camp and well, destroyed almost everything. You want some rabbit? One of the warriors over there," Firekit said and nodded her head towards the warriors. "Caught this rabbit, you know when I get older Im gonna be a warrior!" Firekit said and leaped to her paws. She sat down again when she saw Lycus's frightened look. Firekit started to grunt, whimper,and snarl and Lycus began to understand her but the clan didn't, "Sorry if I frightened you Lycus, Im just really excited to become a warrior. Ok, lets start eating! Im starved!" They ate the rabbit until it was bones, which Lycus ate and fur, which they buried afterwards. Firekit yawned in tiredness and wanted to sleep next to Lycus and not in the nursery, she really liked the cute wolf pup. She was very fond of him and always wanted to be at his side all the time, everytime. "Can I sleep with Lycus?" Firekit asked Icewing with huge, big eyes (like in Puss in Boots). (kitty in love with wolfie, but don't worry she's gonna be with blackpaw) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (isn't silverlightning suppose to be in the nursery with firekit and not with daisyleaf?!) Blackpaw watched his mentor grieve for her brother and he padded away from her. (scrouge time in blackpaw) He saw that everyone was fussy over the wolf pup named Lycus and he saw that Firekit was by his side all the time. "What's so special about him? He's not the only one that got hurt severly, just because he's a lost confused pup doesn't mean he can have special treatment! Why can't I have special treatment if he gets it!?!" Blackpaw hissed and clawed at the damp earth, he gritted his teeth and started to see a strange misty figure. "Go for it, kill him! Or at least teach him a lesson for coming to your clan and take all the attention, especially Firekit's." A she-cat with dark ginger fur whispered into Blackpaw's ear and she laughed a blood-curdling laugh. (tigerblood's ghost is here!!) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar called a clan meeting, "I have decided to let Lycus to stay in ThunderClan, if he wishes." Gingerstar looked down at Lycus. {C}{C}{C {C LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (If your going to RP her, make sure she is extrealy cruel, hates all clan cats, et cetera) The kit whom is called Firekit tried talking to me today. She gave me a rabbit and tried to speak the lanuage of wolves. She was not very fluent, but I understood her. But I still don't understand where a little she-kit could learn such things. She asked the one who is called Icewing if she could stay in Apprentice Den. This Icewing agreed. This cat who calls himself Blackpaw seems not to like me much. He has a "bad aura" around him as elder she-wolf would say. She say that bad aura wolves turn evil, or may turn evil. She say that Father has bad aura, and why he hates me. But all of my pack hates me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon asked Windpaw or Firekit to ask Lycus if he wished to stay in the clan. Prickl ar 23:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Windpaw and Firekit asked me to stay with this "ThunderClan" I said yes, for I had no where else to go. Maybe these cats will take care of me, not like my pack had before. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Welcome to ThunderClan!" Prickletalon mewed. Prickl ar 23:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Windpaw) I changed the cobwebs on Lycus' leg. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Almost a Moon later.... Prickletalon moved to the nursery. She thought of names for her kits all day long. Prickl ar {C}{C}{C {C 23:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Lycus) I was with TunderClan for almost a whole moon now. Windpaw and Firekit are teaching me the language of the cats. It is very peaceful, but I can still sometimes heard the howl of a wolf in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) For Silverwhisker: 'Stormcry ate a mouse. Shatteredsky sunned herself. Silverlightning picked up Firekit. "You should be in the nursery with me." she meowed. "The clan can't risk losing you." she murmured. "I want to sleep next to Lycus! He's my best friend and I found him when he got injured, if it wan't for me, he'd probably die. Besides, Icewing said I could and since she is deputy, follow her orders!" Firekit said and added with a smirk, a friendly smirk. "Prickletalon is gonna have kits anyway, so there is plenty warriors for ThunderClan." She skipped away and pounced on Lycus, she batted his head and ran away as he started to give chase. Firekit ran as fast as his could and ran into Blackpaw. ---- Blackpaw just ignored what the dark ginger she-cat said to him and sunned himself in a grassy patch, he was napping until Firekit ran into him with a panting Lycus (you know i used the name Lycus in my writing assignment today :D ) following. Blackpaw scowled and nudged Firekit to her paws, "Be careful next time." He said gently and he glared at Lycus. "''Stupid mutt, why did Gingerstar let him stay?!" ''He walked away and saw the misty figure again, "Why did you not kill or at least hurt him?! You had the chance when he was weak or you could do it when both of you are alone! You stupid- i mean smart tom, you gave me an idea!" The she-cat grinned and laughed her evil laugh. Blackpaw looked at the she-cat and turned away, she was really creeping him out. ---- Tigerblood disappeared from her son and went to the place were wicked cats who that believe in StarClan go, a place called the Dark Forestwhere there was always darkness, mold, and other terrible things. She padded around the decaying forest and took a nip out of a scrawny mouse which she caught. "Soon the clans will die and my son and I will build a new empire!" Tigerblood yowled, and laughed deviously. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRESTREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Yes she does) (Rp Lycus) When I was playing with Firekit, I noticed Blackpaw was speaking to a shadow. I knew Firekit could not see, I knew Windpaw could not see. After the shadow vanished, I walked over to the tomcat. "What is wrong?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "Silverpaw! Let's get training with Shatteredsky and her apprentice!" yowled Stormcry. {C}{C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Blackpaw heard Lycus talk to him and looked straight into his eyes with his green eyes and said in gruff voice, "Im fine! And leave me alone," Blackpaw snarled and added, "Mutt." Lycus looked offended and walked away, Blackpaw smirked and decided to go hunting (is the clan's territory in the lake or the old one??), his mentor Aspentail was doing well, but she still grieved for her brother. Blackpaw just left camp without a warrior, but Silverpaw, Shattersky and her apprentice, and Stormcry followed him out, so Blackpaw decided to hunt near them, just incase. He scented the air and pounced as a mouse scrurried out of an oak leaf and straight into Blackpaw's paws! Blackpaw buried it and continued hunting. ---- Firekit patted Lycus's shoulder with her tail and murmured, "Don't worry Lycus, Blackpaw is still getting used to you since you're a wolf and well, everyone else is a cat." Firekit stretched and she looked larger than the time Windpaw found her, it's been a moon and a quarter moon since Lycus has been staying and two moons since Firekit arrived. She yawned and layed down next to Lycus and fell asleep, snoring softly. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Aeusto (thinks that how i spelled her name...) let out a angry howl as she caught her son's scent. He was alive! Silverlightning purred as she sawa the two. "Let's hunt!" purred Shatteredsky. {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (Aestuo, and it's the lake territory) (Rping Silverpaw) "O.K!" I said as I ran over to my mentor. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky caught a mouse and three voles and her apprentice's tail. "Hey, is Lycus hunting?" asked Shatteredsky. "No." murmured Stormcry. "Then why do i smell wolf.....? Oh no!" cried Shatteredsky, taking off. "Gingerstar! Another wolf is in our territory!" she cried. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) We raced back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, Lycus! Do you reckonize this wolf's scent? Its a female, i'm pretty sure. Her fur is sweet smelling, and her fur is white, i found some of it on a bush." meowed Shatteredsky. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (Lycus) "Oh no..." I said. "It is Aestuo! She has come to kill me!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Who is-" Silverlightning was cut off by shrieks of fear. Silverlightning turned around and saw a large, white she-wolf. She snarled and padded over to Lycus. "you should have died!" she snarled. She barred her large teeth at Lycus. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I flattened my ears and backed away with my tail between my legs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Infact, you should have never been born!" snarled Aestuo. "Enough!" hissed Silverlightning, lashing at Aestuo's muzzle. The she-wolf growled and grabbed Silverlightning by the spine, shook her around, and then threw her into a dark corner. Silverlightning layed there, motionless. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (Wait a minute, his mother can't speak cat, or at least not very well) "How dare you hurt my friend!" I growled, speaking the language of wolves. 23:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (i guess she said that in wolf, and Silverlightning understands wolf...) "You friend all of the weak!" snarled Aestuo. She grabbed her pup by the scruff, digging her teeth into his scruff. She shook him around and slammed him hard into a rock. "Mouse-brain!" snarled Shatteredsky, diging her claws into the back of the wolf. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, I guess some of Lycus' close friends could understand it) I saw Windpaw leap at Aestuo. He tore at her ears. Silverpaw and Sunpaw joined the battle and knocked her over. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo rolled over, crushing most of the cats. The rest, she grabbed them by the scruff and flung them. "Stop! We...We have to.....Hide...Not killing our....selves." cried Silverlightning, doing her best to drag herself up the Sky Tree. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I stood up. "My friends are not weak," I growled, under my breath. "ThunderClan is not weak. I am not weak!" I snarled as I lunged for her throat. I knocked her over and bit her muzzel. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Then the young pups wouldn't have been able to drive you out!" snarled Aestuo. She ripped at her son's belly and chomped down on his neck. (I'm getting bored of this fighting... And don't kill his mother please!) {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (RP Windpaw) Lycus' belly was torn apart. "No!" I shouted. I lunged at the she-wolf. (Can you just make her flee or something?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (okay, and she'll become part of Shadowclan.) The one she-cat got Aestous in the front paw, and that Silverlightning cat got Her in the back leg. Aestou howled in pain and fled. She would gte those Thunderclan cats, like her pack did before! Silverlightning calpased. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (I was going in the direction that wolves hated the clans in general, but she could be a double agent) We took Lycus' to the medicine cat den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "So no-one cares about a clanmate how is in more danger of death?!" snarled Stormcry. He picked up Silverlightning by the scruff and took her to the medicine cat den. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I snarled. "Were all injured, and Lycus' intrails are spilling all over the place," I hissed. Silverand Sunpaw tried to patch Lycus up with cobwebs, and the medicine cat began to heal Silverlightning. [[User:Icewish|☆ Icewish ☆] ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Silverlightning is hurt worse! Her front pwa is busted, and her spine isn't going to be useful for a while, she is full of nips and scratches, right?!" hissed Stormcry. The medicine cat nodded. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) (Dude, if you brake your spine your either dead or paralized for life. Only the few who are very, very lucky can make a full recovery) growled. "Look! Are tyou going to help us or pout about your sisters injuries while we're fighting for our friends lives!" I hissed, bitterness in my voice. I tossed Sunpaw a clump of cobwebs and she wrapped them around Silverlightning's paw. With the help of the medicin cat, Silverpaw and I placed back Lycus' intestines into his belly. "How is he even alive?" asked Silverpaw. "Hey! I need more cob webs!" shouted Sunpaw. I ran over to her to help, but Silverpaw said "Don't worry, just watch Lycus and keep him in one peice." I nodded, and she ran off to help Sunpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Firekit squealed as a she-wolf came rushing into their camp and spoke the language of wolves, the she-wolf was snarling at Lycus and Firekit was very, very angry. She hissed and unsheathed her claws, she did not like it when someone disturbs her peace and right now someone did. "YOU HAG-OF-A-WOLF!! If you didn't want Lycus, then why have him in the first place?!!? You don't deserve him and to be called his mother, cause you're not being one!! Aestuo, alpha female of your pack, Umbra Pack!! Leave us, leave this clan...or you'll have castemags(a curse, made up word :P )for the rest of your life and your pack will have it for many moons and your future offspring will be born as malcadhs (deformed, got it from a book) and once you have your last pup, the rest of your life will be internal pain, suffer, and madness. Your spirit will not go up the Star Way and into the Cave of Souls for how you and your pack treated Lycus!!" Firekit shrieked in wolf language and her pelt and eyes were burning like fire. It looked like there was fire all around her and the firery she-kit looked larger and bigger than everyone. Something in Firekit was released and engaged, making her angry and ready to strike at anyone in her path. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) (Aestuo is Latin for "blaze", and she left quite a while ago) "Firekit! She's gone," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC)\ (who's talking to Firekit?) "I don't care if she left! I can still see her in our territory, lurking and I know that she heard me pretty well with those big ears of hers." Firekit snapped, still pretty angry and huffed away towards Lycus who was in the M.C.D., his guts being placed back into his belly(?!). Firekit whimpered and layed by Lycus's belly and started to weep for her best friend, her tears trickled near his belly and disappeared. "Fight it, Lycus! Don't die. Don't die, please live....for us and....for me." Firekit murmured and fell asleep. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Firekit...." murmered the little gray wolf pup.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Blackpaw watched the whole fight without moving a muscle, an idea came to his head or was just whispered. "That she-wolf wants to kill your enemy, make friends with her and work together. And you'll get what you desire. Gain her trust, but be careful she's a traitor and a liar." ''Tigerblood's voice said. Blackpaw flicked his ear and went for a nap. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM'۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) One week later... I sware StarClan is looking over Lycus. A week after he was criticaly injured, he has almost made a full recovery. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Lycus! Im sooooo happy you're still alive! Did giving you those prey i picked out for you help? Lycus dont get hurt again!" Firekit yowled happily prancing around Lycus and nuzzling him in the face. Firekit got a little bigger and so did Lycus, Firekit pounced on Lycus and balanced on his back. [[User:Firestream12|۩'''FIRE'STREAM'۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," he replied as he licked Firkit on the head. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Lycus, do you love your mother or your pack? I dont know who my real mother is, so Im not sure to love her or not even if i never met her." Firekit asked, tears welling up in her eyes. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) He didn't awnser. "I wish I didn't know who my real mother was..." he whispered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Firekit looked at Lycus and was silent too, she didn't know what else to say, but she comforted him by embracing him. "Im sorry, Lycus. I shouldn't have asked you in the first place...." Firekit said and her voice trailed away. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lycus closed his eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) (silverlightning doesn't have a broken spine, its just beaten up and sore.) Silverlightning was in the meddy cat den still, her back hurt. "Don't worry sis, your more important then a wolf to me." growled Stormcry. Shatteredsky nodded in agreement. "Our clanmates are just crazy and don't know where there loyalty lies." she mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) (Um...) "Oh, your nice!" hissed Sunpaw. "I spent all night trying to help you get better, and you call me crazy?!?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "No, your a specil and talented apprentice." meowed the three. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC) (Sunpaw) "So then your making fun of the rest of your clan and calling them disloyal when your mocking them behind their backs?" I questioned. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Firekit passed by the M.C.D. and over heard the three siblings calling the clan crazy and unhelpful behind our backs. Firekit flinched and raced towards Icewing and told her what she heard. She stormed in and said in an angry tone, "Lycus was hurt more severely than Silverlightning! Have you not seen his guts spilling out?? And just because Lycus is a wolf and not a warrior doesn't mean he isn't our clanmate! At least Silverlightning has a sore spine, then a broken one like Briarlight! You should be thankful our clan helped protect us from the wolf and Featherpelt, too for healing Silverligtning's back!" (Firekit is remembering Firestar(2nd)'s old memories when she was a kit and being told of stories about Briarligt, Lionblaze, and so on.) Firekit left the M.C.D. with her tail up high and smirked thinking that Shattersky and Stormcry would get punishment for talking bad about the clan behind their backs from Icewing. "Those two remind of Cowtail and Sheeptail (they were the two cats who carried Honey and Beepaw back to camp) (Icewing) I was padding around the camp, inspecting the damages to the dens and helping to patch them back up. I spotted Firekit. "Hello, Firekit," I purred. "How are Lycus and Silverlightning doing?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky sighed. "not the best, Icewing." she murmured. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I said. "Why aren't you helping to fix up the camp? The warriors and elders dens still need to be fixed," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "We wree going to see if the Medicine cat needed help with herbs for the clan, but we could do that." meowed Shatteredsky. (she is VERY gentle, unless its arguements.) Stormcry nodded and went with his friend to help rebuild camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers